Reflexo
by Lori Black
Summary: Era evidente que ela precisava de ajuda. Mas só ela poderia se ajudar.


**Reflexo**

*******

O estado dela era lamentável. Ela percebia disso, todos ao seu redor percebiam isso. Presa em seu mundo sujo e desorganizado - e não apenas externamente - se isolava do mundo exterior. Nada lhe importava, ao menos nada que não tivesse relação com o jovem Sr. Malfoy. Por mais tentativas de ajuda que aquele que era seu único amigo lhe oferecia, nada parecia importar. Considerava- se indigna de misericórdia.

Seu estado de espírito refletia-se nos detalhes de sua casa. O chão encardido, os móveis empoeirados, as paredes manchadas. Quando Blaise chegou a uma das muitas residências da família Parkinson, não sentiu-se de todo surpreso ao constatar o estado de abandono do lugar.

Foi procurá-la. Descobriu-a no banheiro de seu quarto. A primeira vez que ia visitá-la em meses.

Ela estava na banheira, imersa em uma água gélida, tingida de vermelho. A garrafa de vinho que trazia consigo foi parar no chão. Apesar da ajuda da gravidade, a culpa era de suas mãos, que tremiam e ignoraram o estrondo do vidro contra o mármore, apenas para socorrer Pansy Parkinson.

*******

Quando ela acordou, algumas horas mais tarde, seus pulsos não sangravam mais, nem tinham mais profundos cortes. Sua cabeça doía, e só enxergava em borrões. O primeiro borrão que viu a sua frente tinha formas masculinas.

Quando sua visão foi, aos poucos, normalizando, percebeu que essas formas já eram conhecidas. Era seu – único – amigo, Blaise.

Abriu a boca para falar-lhe algo, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele ergueu as mãos pedindo silêncio. Silêncio que ela não ousou quebrar. Após um curto espaço de tempo, que para ela pareceu ser uma eternidade, ele finalmente disse algo:

- Você é doente – ele proferiu com amargura – emocionalmente instável e uma ordinária. Não é de se espantar que Draco te trocasse sem nem ao menos pensar duas vezes.

Ficou calada, absorvendo o impacto das palavras duras de Blaise. Se ele a achava tão desprezível assim, porque não ia embora?

- Não entendo porque você está fazendo tanto drama. Afinal, você não parece se importar mesmo – replicou com amargura - É melhor você ir embora. Eu não preciso de você aqui.

O rapaz passou as mãos pelo rosto, suspirando. Dava a impressão de ter passado por um grande estado de tensão. _Será que ele se preocupa? ela pensou_. Blaise, dentre todos que ela conhecia, seria o único que se importava um pouco?

- Eu... – ela murmurou nervosa – eu estava tendo um caso com Draco. Você sabe como eu sempre quis que ele me olhasse Blaise. Você não gostava da ideia de nós dois juntos, mas quando Draco te contou, você pareceu ficar feliz.

- E você quase se matou porque eu fiquei feliz, por você? – ele perguntou incrédulo.

- Não é isso. Só me deixe continuar, por favor – pediu, enquanto tentava não perder o controle de suas emoções – Eu estava me envolvendo com Draco, mas, mesmo que por um lado eu me sentisse feliz, por outro lado eu me sentia tão... Eu nem sei o que dizer, porque eu não sei identificar como eu me sinto. Mas toda vez que eu via ele com aquela Greengrass, eu me sentia possessa. Eu experimentava os piores sentimentos que pudessem existir, Blaise. E era ainda pior, porque quem provocava isso não eram os colegas de escola, ou pessoas que eu repudio, mas sim uma pessoa que eu gostava.

Ficaram em silêncio. Blaise se perguntou se deveria falar algo, mas sentia que ela tinha algo mais para falar.

- Quando ele disse que não precisava mais de mim, me senti como se estivesse morrendo – fez uma longa pausa antes de continuar –. Nunca fui uma boa pessoa, mas a raiva que eu tinha... Não só isso, mas eu me senti tão usada.

Blaise ouviu atentamente as palavras dela, e observou atentamente o quarto em que ela estava. Sujo, quase como se estivesse inabitado. E, refletindo sobre o que ela acabara de dizer, era isso que acontecia.

O que ele via em toda a casa, era como ela se sentia. Do mesmo modo que ela não dava a mínima para a sujeira do lugar em que morava, ela não dava a mínima para a sordidez de sua vida.

Não até hoje. Não até quase arrancar os pulsos fora. Pois ela havia percebido o que era gritante.

Aproximou-se dela, que derramava silenciosas lágrimas. Encostou os lábios levemente nos dela, que pareceu se espantar com a atitude dele.

- Eu vou sempre estar aqui Pansy, mesmo que você não perceba. Mas agora eu só volto quando você quiser minha ajuda.

Ignorando a expressão de surpresa dela, caminhou em direção a porta. Levou suas mãos até a maçaneta.

- Encare o lugar em que você está como um reflexo de como você se sente. Porque quando você resolver se ajudar, aí eu posso fazer alguma coisa.

Girou a maçaneta, e atravessou a porta. Por mais que doesse ir, não poderia ficar à mercê das vontades dela. Havia falado tudo o que devia.

Exceto que a amava.

* * *

**Fic escrita para o IV Mini-challenge Blaise/Pansy. Item utilizado: **_sujo_

**Então, se você **gostou, odiou, tem algo a acrescentar**: **_review_**, please!**


End file.
